Hunter Potter and the Champion's stone
by Scorpina
Summary: What would happen if the WWE becomes Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

Chapter 1

It started a long time ago, on an empty street stood a man claded in a black robe with a mire blow of his breath, the streetlights where turned off. Looking around to make sure no one had watched he sees a cat just sitting on the wall. "I see you came," he whispered. The cat transformed into an older woman, she wore a black robe over her black outfit to blend in with the night.

"It's a great tragedy," the woman explained. "Where is the young child that survived?" the tall stranger said nothing. "Taker Darcodorf?" she asked.

"He's coming Linda" he replied, a loud motorcycle ripped through the air as it went flying through the sky. It landed with a slight thud, much to the cringe of Darcodorf. There was Showgrid. In his arms he clenched very carefully a small baby.

"Sorry for the delay sir" Showgrid explained. "A little windy" he smirked. Darcodorf looked at the bike.

"You better not have scratched it," he warned. Taker soon looked to the small child. He felt great pity for him, since he was now alone in the world.

"Must we leave him here?" Linda questioned. "Can we not take him with us?"

Taker looked to her and sighed. As much as he wanted to keep the child he feared it would be too dangerous. Taker took the small child from Showgrid and looked at its forehead, there was a lightning bolt scar.

"When he is ready, he will be taught on his powers. And learn of what truly happened" Taker told those around him.

Linda looked at the house and shuttered. "Must he come here? Of all places here?" she asked him. Taker sighed.

"This is his only remaining family, they will take him in," He told them. Walking up to the house he placed the baby on the steps, looking up at the door he knew this child would have a long road ahead of him and many challenges along the way….

Years later.

Sleeping under the stairs, Hunter Hurst Harry Potter slept, that was till he heard an elephant stamp on the stairs. "WAKE UP HUNTER WAKE UP!" came the cry of his greedy and spoiled cousin Kurtley. The dust came through the stairs and into Hunter's eyes. Reaching for his broken glasses Hunter place them on and opened up his little door to climb out only to have it slam back in his face. He tired again but Kurtley's father

Hayman slammed it shut in his face as well.

"Come on you lazy boy get up!" Hayman screeched. Kurtley ran to the dinner table looking for his gifts to open. His mother Molly showed him the living room full of presents just for him. Kurtley tore open into them finding everything he wanted. However he wasn't pleased.

"Where's the rest! I want more!" he shouted.

"You will get more after we go to the zoo" Promised his father Hayman. Hunter was finally dressed when he came out from under the stairs, seeing his cousin had already tore through the gifts. Hayman glared at Hunter.

"Don't you have anything to say to your cousin?" he demanded.

"Happy Birthday dumbass" Hunter replied. Kurtley's eyes widened.

"I am not a dumbass it's true!" he shot back. "Dad tell him that!" Kurtley demanded.

"Don't worry, I'll show you it when we get to the zoo" Hunter smirked. Kurtley was curious by now. Hayman however had enough, he too hold of Hunter's shoulder and pulled him out of the room.

"You listen to me, I won't have you ruin Kurtley's day. You're lucky no one was able to baby-sit for you. That is why we have to take you," he told Hunter. Hunter rolled his eyes. "You will keep your mouth shut and not say a word!" Hayman warned. With great reluctance, Hunter kept his mouth shut as they went to the zoo.

Hunter would go off on his own when he came to the reptiles. He looked at the Snakes and came across a boa constrictor; the snake seemed to have more room than he did under the stairs. "It must be nice here. You got people that take care of you… that appreciate you. What do I have? Nothing." Hunter explained, to his amazement he saw the snake look at him. Giving him his undivided attention! "Do you like it here?" Hunter asked, to his amazement the snake shook it's head no. "Do you have a family of your own?" he asked, the snake used its tail and tapped on the window to a sign. 'Born in captivity' Hunter looked back to it. "You want to see them don't you?" again the snake nodded. Kurtley ran into the place and saw the snake.

"OH WOW A SNAKE!" he cheered. He started to bang the glass to get the snake to do something to his shock the glass vanished! Kurtley feel in and the snake came out. Hunter fell back and saw the snake before it.

"Thankssssss" it hissed.

"Sure… whatever" Hunter grinned. He was more focused on Kurtley, who just got himself out of the snake's water. He tried to leave but the glass was back!

"AHHHH GET ME OUT! MOM DAD!" Kurtley cried. Molly ran in and screamed to see her precious son stuck behind the glass! Hunter went into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen he wrote something and placed it where the sign was for a snake, the sign now read 'Dumbass' Hunter laughed just as his uncle Hayman grabbed hold of his shoulder glaring down at him as if it was all Hunter's fault. Hunter knew he was going to be blamed for this.


	2. Chapter 2 the magic window

Chapter 2 the magic window

Hunter tried to explain the glass vanished as if it were magic. But his uncle Hayman told him time and time again "there is no such thing as magic" Hunter stood by what he thought. A few days later, Hunter went to retrieve the mail. He looked through it to see what came; to his shock he got a letter. Addressed to him, Hunter Hurst Harry Potter, under the stairs was what it read. He tired to hide the letter, but his cousin Kurtley saw it. Instantly he grabbed it.

"Dad! Dad! Hunter got a letter! Hunter got a letter!" he screeched. Hayman was rather surprised. Hunter tackled Kurtley to the ground trying to get his letter back. However Hayman took it from him. Instantly he knew what it was, he tore up the letter.

"NO! That's mine!" he yelled.

"Not anymore. Forget about it Hunter, it was Spam mail" Hayman replied bitterly. Hunter didn't see what was wrong with Spam mail, which was all the mail he was allowed to read.

Day after day, and week after week more letters came for Hunter. All addressed the same as the first. But Hayman would get them first burning them, and ripping them to shreds. One-day things just got too much for Hayman; Hunter nearly got hold of another letter for every day the amount of mail would triple. A sealed mail slot wouldn't keep them out. During lunch the room exploded with letters address to Hunter through the chimney! Having taking all he could. Hayman grabbed the family and took them to their cottage near a lake.

"Why are we going? This sucks it's true it's damn true," pouted Kurtley.

"We are getting away for a while!" Hayman shot back. Hunter kept looking back, still wondering about the letters. He knew they were for him, but why didn't Hayman want him to have any of them? Hunter kept wondering till they arrived at the cottage. He was told to sweep the floor, for that was where he would be sleeping. Kurtley would get the fold out couch, for once Hunter didn't mind, there was no way in hell he would want to share a small space with Kurtley. Hunter lay on the floor, he was about to fall asleep till he heard a loud sounds. It wasn't thunder. More like a motorcycle! It came closer and closer, soon it stopped. Kurtley woke to the sounds, as did Hayman and Molly. They hear thunderous knockings on their door, by the third knock the door fell off its hinges. There stood the tallest man Hunter has ever seen!

"About time someone let me in, it's wet out there," the tall man stated. He carried a very large golf umbrella, walking into the room with a box. The tall man looked at Hunter. "Well I'll be, Hunter Hurst Harry Potter!" he grinned.

Hunter was stunned. "You know who I am?"

The tall man smiled. "But of course. I rescued you after your parents had… had die" he explained lightly. "It was a shame really, and in such a cruel manner."

Hunter looked to the taller man. "Wait… I was told my parents died in a car crash, I was being babysat that night"

"WHAT! A car crash killed your parents? Who in hell would tell you such a lie, no car crash could kill the Potters…." The man turned to Hayman and Molly. "You told him such a lie!"

"What could we tell him? His parents were a wizard and a witch?" Demanded Hayman.

"Well… yeah!" the tall man replied. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Showgrid," he explained as he extended his massive hand to Hunter.

"Showgrid… if my parents were as you said… does that make me…"

"Yes Hunter. You're a wizard" Showgrid grinned. "I'm surprised you haven't replied to any of the letters. We have sent you tons!"

Hunter smirked. "I never got any of them… Uncle Hayman took them away," Hunter explained. Showgrid turned to Hayman.

"I am not going to pay for him to go and learn of such nonsense!" Hayman stated. Molly gathered up the courage to talk as well.

"My parents were always so proud of my sister… when they found out she was a witch. It sickened me, for I was the only one that saw her for what she is!" She stated.

Hunter looked to Showgrid. "Are they jealous or what?" he asked.

"Mugglejabronies" Show explained. "They have no magic what so ever" Show explained; he then remembered the box he had. He handed the box over to Hunter. "Happy birthday Hunter" Hunter opened the box and to his shock, it was a birthday cake!

Hunter smiled. "Thank you!" he grinned. Showgrid used his umbrella; to Hunter's shock it started a fire in the fireplace. Showgrid went into his pocket and pulled out a letter.

"This is for you" Hunter opened the letter. Hunter read the letter, and invitation to Ringwarts School of Sorcery! Hunter grinned at the sight; not knowing Kurtley was eating his birthday cake. Showgrid caught him in the act; swiftly he used his umbrella and made Kurtley turn into a vacuum cleaner.

"There, now he sucks" Showgrid said proudly, Hayman and Molly screamed at what happened. Hunter was laughing his ass off. "But not a word to anyone Hunter… I could get in trouble for this" he explained. Hunter nodded in agreement. "Well then. Come along Hunter, let's go"

"Go?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, we have you get you ready for school now…"

"Wait just a minute! I am not letting him go so some quack can teach him!" Hayman yelled. Showgrid glared down Hayman and said.

"No one, and I mean no one insults Sir Taker Darcodorf! Hunter is being taught by the very best at Ringwarts. He will be just like his mother and father want him to!" Showgrid stated. He turned to Hunter. "You have a choice Hunter. You can say here if you want, you don't have to come. Or you can go to school and learn all about your gifts" Showgrid explained.

Hunter looked between the vacuum cleaner that was his cousin, and his uncle and aunt. Hunter smirked. "When do we leave?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3 The truth

Chapter 3 the truth

Hunter and Showgrid were walking through a small town, when Showgrid led Hunter to a brick wall. "What the hell is this?" he demanded.

Showgrid smiled, with a tap of the umbrella the pushed in three bricks. The bricks separated and made a doorway! Hunter was surprised as they walked right into a bar like restaurant. The room went quite as they walked in.

"Hey all, this is Hunter Hurst Harry Potter!" Showgrid announced, the room became even more quite as the people stood up went right to Hunter and were fascinated by him! Hunter didn't mind the attention of course; it was something he's always wanted. Hunter then noticed a man in the far corner wearing a large turban of some sort. Showgrid smiled.

"Professor Stevely!" he called. The man appeared to be bald.

"What?" he demanded. Hunter made his way through the crowd and to Mr. Stevely.

"Hunter, I want you to meet your teacher one of many actually. Professor Stevely" Showgrid explained. Hunter stuck out his hand but Professor Stevely refused it.

"Sorry I don't have the time," he said rather plainly. Showgrid nodded.

"Well either do we, come along Hunter we got to go to the bank" Showgrid stated has he taken Hunter out of the bar.

They walked through the streets, Hunter saw all sorts of strange things for sale, Dragons for pets. Wands, broomstick, robes, and potions everything one could imagine. One broomstick he saw was known as the Pedigree 9000. The fastest broomstick known to everyone here, he wondered how everything worked and what everything was for. Showgrid took him to a large structure. It was the bank. When inside he saw these little creatures all over. "Why do they have midgets work here?" Hunter asked.

"They aren't midgets, they are trolls, and besides Midgets is not the correct term to call little people," Showgrid corrected him. Showgrid and Hunter went to the main desk. There was a small troll working when he looked over to see who was there. "We are here to make a withdraw from the Potter savings… and…" Showgrid went to his pocket and handed the troll a paper. "And something else by orders of you know who for you know what" he explained.

"Keys pleases" the troll asked. Showgrid went to his pockets and took out 2 keys. Hunter was getting interested as to what the keys were for… as well as what the paper Showgrid had.

They rode on a large metal cart that led them underground; Hunter was stunned as to all the volts that were kept below the surface. "Why do they have trolls guarding money?" Hunter asked Showgrid.

"Your money is in no safer hand than that of a troll Hunter" They arrived at Hunter's vault. Unlocking the door Hunter was to go in. Showgrid opened the door. Hunter's eyes nearly came out of his head. It was full of gold coins! "You didn't think your parents would leave you empty handed now?" Showgrid smirked. He handed Hunter a pouch to fill up on. Hunter took just a handful and filled his pouch. He enjoyed the weight of the money. He couldn't help but smile. They closed and locked the volt, only to go to another. Showgrid had to go alone this time. Hunter couldn't see what he was taking out. But he did see the volt was empty when Showgrid left.

"What were you getting?" Hunter asked.

Showgrid looked down at him. "Never you mind Hunter, its Ringwart's business," he explained. When they were finished Showgrid dropped Hunter off at a wand shop. "Now then. You need to be fitted for a wand. I'll be right back" with that Showgrid left as Hunter went inside, he was rather surprised to see the place full of wands and such. He saw a man in the corner looking through some books. He looked up seeing Hunter standing there.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't Hunter Potter" he grinned.

Hunter just nodded. The man was a black man, with short hair. He just went by the name D-Vono. "Now I suppose you want to get some wood huh?" he asked Hunter.

"What the hell?" Hunter shot back.

"Your wand?" D-Vono explained. Hunter nodded. They tested wand after wand. The first one made a shelf collapse on itself… that wasn't it. The second one broke the windows in the store. Not it either. D-Vono wasn't upset the all the damage it had done to the store, he wasn't surprise either. Going to the back he pulled out one wand, and wondered. "Could it be…." He asked. Coming back to Hunter he opened the box. Hunter took the wand out and felt an instant surge, nothing bad happened and nothing was destroyed. D-Vono nodded.

"Your wand is very special for a it was made from an elder dragon's horn. Only half of it could be used for a wand, the other half is in… You know whose," he explained. The problem was Hunter didn't know 'you know who' was! Hunter paid for the wand when he saw Showgrid outside.

"Hey Hunter… happy birthday!" in a cage Hunter saw a small dragon… a messenger dragon! Hunter smiled thinking his life had changed for the better. But he had to know how his parents truly died and why everyone in this place knows him.

They braked for lunch when Hunter looked to Showgrid. "Showgrid… how did my parents die? Why does everyone know me?" he asked. Showgrid knew the time had come.

Showgrid looked to Hunter. "There was a wizard by the name of Lord Vincemort. He had become a very powerful wizard; he broke into your parent's home when you were just a baby. Without hesitation he killed your father who tried to fight him off. Your mother gave her very life to protect you. For some reason, Vincemort couldn't kill you. All what was left on you is that lighting scar on your forehead. That is why you are famous Hunter… You survived" Showgrid explained…


	4. Chapter 4 Off of school

Chapter 4 Off to school

Well Hunter was at the train station. Showgrid dropped him off telling him to go to platform 9 and a half to get on the train for Ringwarts. One problem Hunter thought right away. No one heard of such thing… so… where can he find it? He looked around the train station seeing if something would appear, he felt like an idiot for pushing around a huge trunk of clothing, a box with a wand in it and hiding a messenger dragon under some of his clothing. He was glad he fed it before he packed everything up. He was about to give up when he saw a woman walking with three guys just about Hunter's age. "Come on or else you'll miss the train!" she called to them. They all had blonde hair like their mother. Hunter followed them and they stopped at a platform there was a wall.

"Ok Adam you go first" she said.

"I'm not Adam! I'm Jason!" scolded the older one.

"I am not falling for that, or did you forget Jason cut his hair!" the mother shot back.

"HAHA! Loser" laughed another.

"Shut up man!" As the first boy went through, his brother followed.

Hunter quickly ran up to them. "Excuse me… is this where I go to get to Ringwarts?" he asked the woman. The woman was young. She smiled back at him.

"Why you just go right through the wall there as if it wasn't there. This is Chris' first time too. Show him how to do it Chris," the woman explained. Chris got before the wall; he took a running start and then vanished like his brothers before him.

"Whoa." Hunter whispered.

"It's helps when you have a running start. Don't worry you won't hit the wall. Give it a go," she explained. Hunter stood before the wall with his cart; he took a deep breath and ran right to the wall. He closed his eyes but quickly opened them… seeing he was on an old fashion deck and before him was a red and blue train. A conductor took his things for him and placed them on Hunter got onto the train and found a section all to himself. He didn't mind it though. He sat there alone for a while till there was a slight knock on the door. He turned and saw the blonde haired kids from earlier.

"Hey… is it ok if I sit here? Everywhere else is full," he asked.

"Knock yourself out" Hunter replied. The young blonde sat across from him.

"I'm Chris Jericsley," he explained.

"Hunter… Hunter Hurst Harry Potter" Hunter replied, Chris was stunned.

"THEE Hunter Potter? Wow" The train started moving; they were on their way to Ringwarts. Chris told Hunter about himself and his family. He came from a large one at that. He got his name after his father Chris Benoit Jericsley. His brothers were twins Jason and Adam. At School they were known as Edge and Christian for it was their battle names in sports. A woman came by with a cart of food and such.

"You want anything off of the cart?" she asked. Chris reluctantly held up a bag of treats that weren't too appealing. Hunter however smiled and pulled out his pouch.

"We'll take the whole cart!" he grinned. The food just piled into their seats. Jelly beans, candy of all sorts. Hunter tried the Jellybeans first.

"Oh be careful with those! Those have every flavor!" Chris warned. Hunter took one and pops it into his mouth.

"Mmmm I got chocolate fudge!" he grinned.

Chris sighed. "Oh you were lucky on that one. I know a kid who knew this girl who had a brother who ate one and he got the most God awful flavor!" Chris stated. Hunter looked at him oddly as if asking what it was. "It tasted like someone peed in his mouth!"

"EW!" Hunter squealed. Just then there was another knock at the door, they turned to see a young girl standing before them.

"So… this is where the food went," she stated matter of factly. "I'm Stephoine," she explained.

"I'm Chris…."

"I know who you are" Stephoine replied. "You're a Jericsley. Your brothers right now are trying to get people to take five second poses of them" she shot back, she turned to Hunter.

"I'm Hunter Potter" he replied.

"Is that your full name?" she questioned him.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "You know how annoy it is to keep saying my full name over and over again?" he shot back. "Why not call me something like Triple H?" he questioned. Chris smirked.

"Yeah as if that would catch on!" Chris laughed. Stephoine noticed Hunter's glasses were broken. She pulled out her wand and pointed them right at the frame.

"Mend able visual" she spoke and instantly his glasses were fixed! Hunter took his glasses off and was amazed to see how well she fixed the frame! "I hope you 2 are brushing up on some of your skills, and I suggest you change into your robes, we're almost there" she said and left. Chris had a goofy look on his face mouthing off the words she said in a sarcastic tone. Hunter smirked but took her advice on putting on the robe. Not the studying. The train came to a full stop in twenty minutes; the others unloaded from the train and took in their surroundings.

"ALL NEW STUDENT PLEASE COME OVER TO ME!" Showgrid was there! Hunter smiled as the other kids stood in utter shock of this man's size.

"Hi Showgrid" Hunter grinned.

"Why hello Hunter, found the platform ok?" Showgrid asked.

Hunter smirked. "No thanks to you!" Showgrid was rather hurt but let it slide; he knew he was no good with directions anyway. Showgrid led all the new students to boats that took them to a HUGE castle. Chris was in aw of it.

"I have heard all about Ringwarts. But never have I seen it!" he whispered to Hunter. When they arrived they were taken through a few hallways till they were led up the stairs by one of the older teachers. She went by Lindala. She turned to the students.

"You will be asked to come in shortly, but for now I suggest you all wait here till I come back," she stated. She went into the room for the final preparations. One of the students turned and sneered at Hunter.

"So it's true!" he hissed. "Hunter Potter has come to Ringwarts" whispers began about Hunter. The young man stuck out his hand. "I'm Rando Malcoy, I can get you places I assure you and I can tell you who is worth keeping as a friend here" he grinned. Hunter looked at his hand and smirked.

"I'm capable of knowing myself jackass" he shot back. Rando was rather shocked. As were his buddies. They were about to exchange words when the door opened. Inside were rows apone rows of other students and before them were teachers. The one who sat in the middle was the most dominating of them all. Dressed only in black and not even smiling to the new students, the man beside him was no better. Dressed in a red shirt and black pants. Hunter took in the sights of the room before his teachers. Before them was a chair with a large golden belt on it. Lindala stood before the students.

"This is the sorting belt, you will be sorted into different sections of the school. There are four. Griffengree, Creampuff, Sclayarse, and Camelclaw." The sorting began. One by one the students placed the belts on from around their waist. Chris went to Griffengree just as his brothers before him, Same with Stephoine. Rando was sent to Scaleyarse before the belt was even placed around his waist. His friends Batista and Ric were also sent to Scaleyarse as well. Hunter was next when his name called out many were whispering, the head master Taker Darcodorf seemed more focus than usual. The belt was placed around his waist. Much to Hunter's shock it started to talk to him.

"Hmm you could be good at Scaleyarse you know. Such talent in you they can help you…"

"Look I don't want to go to a place called Scaleyarse. Too many insults there I could make fun of!" Hunter whispered.

"Well then… I see great courage in you…"

"Damn right you do" Hunter shot back.

"I say he goes in…. Griffengree!" the belt announced. The whole Griffengree house stood on its feet cheering. The headmaster Taker Darcodorf nodded his approval to the selection. The Griffengree group began to chant.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" much to the dismay if the other three. Hunter sat down and watched the rest of the sorting, when everyone was in place the room quickly quit down for the headmaster stood before the students.

"I welcome you all to Ringwarts" he said in a deep voice, everyone paid attention to this guy. Hunter saw their looks. They all respected him. "I need to set some ground rules. No going into the forest, you do I ain't going out to get you. Two no going to the basement unless you wish to die a horrible, horrible death. You die a horrible death I am not going to be explaining to your parents you were all being a bunch of dumbaes when I warned you in the first place!" he said sternly. Hunter thought what would they be keeping in a basement that could kill them? "Third to all new year students, you are not to be wondering the halls at night. We have a belt for the best house at the end of the year. You will earn points for this belt; the house with the most points will win. For the past ten years Scaleyarse has had his belt. Perhaps we might have a change in venue this time around. But as of this moment, I invite everyone to eat. Your headmasters will take you to your room after" with the Taker Darcodorf sat down. Hunter was really impressed by this guy's power. But he was more impressed by the food around him. Chris' brothers Jason and Adam were fooling around till one of the older guys glared at them. Instantly they stopped. Hunter saw this.

"Who's the guy glaring at your brothers?" Hunter whispered to Chris.

"Oh, that's Kane. He the head of the Fidgety team" he explained.

"What the hell is Fidgety?" Hunter demanded.

Stephoine stepped up to the plate on this. "It's a Wizard's game, I will tell you more about it after supper" she replied.

"Great, just great" Hunter though sarcastically. When the meal was over Kane stood from the table and led everyone to where they would be sleeping. He stood before the mass… and man, could he! He was very tall and dominating looking.

"Hello everyone" he called, everyone was still chatting. "People…." he tried again. Still no one listened. "SHUT UP!" he roared. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Thanks. Welcome to Griffengree. I know our name isn't the best but hell it's better than Creampuff and Scaleyarse no?" he asked everyone. They laughed. "Ok now I will be taking you to your rooms. I warn you it's a tricky process, but you'll get use to it," He explained. Kane led everyone out of the room and to a large flight of stairs. Hunter saw all the stairs and wasn't impressed.

"This is suppose to be a problem?" he whispered. But when he started to see the stair move in different ways and directions, he grew concerned. Kane took out his wand.

"Personally I hate these stairs." He pointed his wand to the stairs. "Fixed places!" he called out, and the stairs shifted back to where they were. "Now this will lead you directly to Griffengress' quarters. The group began to walk up the stairs however the starts started to shift again. Kane looked down and saw the headmaster of Scaleyarse break his spell, Kane's eyes glared at the leader of Scaleyarse. He turned to the others for a moment. "Excuse me" he pulled out his wand and pointed off to the side. "Inferno bada" he chanted. A fireball left his wand and bounced all over the place till it came flying down to the leader of Scaleyarse. His butt caught fire and he ran around screaming. Kane was laughing of course. As were the others of Griffengree, Kane fixed the stairs so they could get to the rooms.

"Who was he?" Hunter asked. Kane turned to face him.

"That was the head of the Scaleyarse house. Albert. He's not scaly by any means. More like hairy. He belonged in Creampuff," he explained. Hunter smirked. They arrived to a large painting of over weight woman.

"Password" she asked. Hunter was stunned it was talking. Kane smirked.

"That Damn bad" he replied and the painting opened to a large room. Kane let everyone go in first. He went in last.


	5. Chapter 5 Classes

Chapter 5 Classes

Hunter noticed many strange things in his classes. One being the painting would move, two ghosts. And third, the teachers were a strange sight. For Spell and potions Professor Spark would glare at Hunter for no reason. He as a short man with short black hair, legend has it someone made fun of his mortal identity name by called him "Btchoff" that Professor Spark turned him into a woman! Hunter didn't like this guy. And he could tell the teacher didn't like him either. Lindala scared the fist year student when she appeared as a tiger before them. However she changed her form when they were all seated. Hunter admitted to himself that was cool. The next class they had was with Mr. Mysterio who was rather small. However very wise on how to make charms to protect them from spells and such other evils, the students knew they would need these in the future. When Hunter sat down for lunch with Chris and Stephoine, they talked about their teachers and their lessons when he felt as if someone was standing behind him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our new celebrity. Mr. Potter" Came a salaam voice from behind. Hunter turned to see Professor Spark; he stared down Hunter, and walked away. Hunter didn't like him, not one bit.

"Is it just me… or does he already hate me?" he asked.

Chris looked at him after eating his magic chocolate toad, he make a croaking noise first then cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, he hates you… man these toads are hard to keep down!" He explained in discomfort. Hunter smirked. Their next class was flying lessons. Hunter was interested in this. They went outside and saw their teacher Professor Vicky. She dressed in the traditional outfit of black pants and black shirt.

"Well look at all these land lovers," she laughed, no one got the joke so she moved on. "Today we are going to be taking our first flying lessons… well you will be I already know how to do this, that is why I am teaching you" she explained. Beside them were broomsticks. However Hunter noticed there were no more broomsticks at all.

"Uh… Professor Vicky… I don't have a broomstick" he called out. She looked around for another one, but they were all in use.

"Well them… I guess we need to improvise!" she went to the shed and came back out with something. He placed it on the ground next to Hunter. "That will do" she grinned. Hunter looked at what he had to use.

"Uh Professor… why do I have to use a sledgehammer?" he asked. Rando was killing himself laughing at Hunter's misfortune.

"HAHA! Potter on a sledgehammer! This is too much!" Rando laughed.

"All the better to beat you with" Hunter shot back. They were taught on how to call their brooms…. Uh… sledgehammers up. Hunter grasped it right away. But one of the students had a hard time with it. He was called Johna Cennon. He took off into the air!

"AAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Professor Vicky sighed. "There's one in every class" Johna went flying all over till his robe caught on one of the gargoyles of the school. It ripped however he only fell six feet to the ground, thankfully his robe was long and he was only on the first story of the building. Professor Vicky took him to the doctors; Rando saw something of Johna and picked it up.

"Well look at what I got. I have me an enchanted chain!" he grinned.

Hunter glared at him. "Give it back Rando, it's not yours!" he ordered. Rando took to the air on his broomstick.

"Come get it… or is your sledgehammer out of order!" he taught.

"Don't do it Hunter. You'll get in trouble. Even banned from school!" Stephoine warned. Hunter didn't listen. He got on the sledgehammer and took to the sky; he flew side by side with Rando.

"Give it back!" he ordered. Rando smirked.

Looking down at the chain he chucked it has hard as he could. Hunter was in quick pursuit; he flew incredibly fast on the sledgehammer! The chain was within inches of shattering a window. But Hunter caught it, much to the cheer of his fellow classmates. What he didn't know was that Lindala had seen everything. Quickly she raced down to the flying fields, as Hunter was basking in the praise she stood.

"Hunter Potter. Come with me" she ordered. Hunter knew he was caught. Much to Rando's pleased. However, Lindala didn't take him to see Professor Taker Darcodorf, she instead went to Mr. Stevely's class. And took Kane out of the classroom for the moment. Kane was unsure to what was going on. Lindala smiled. "I have found the perfect person to be you a cerebral assassin!" she grinned. Kane looked down at Hunter and smiled. Hunter had no idea to what was going on.

Later

"You're a for real cerebral assassin for Griffengree?" Chris asked with great excitement.

Hunter simply nodded. "I don't even know what that is… Hell I haven't even heard of Fidget!" he shot back, they walked past Stephoine who was instantly intrigued to their conversation. "What if I make a total fool of myself?" Hunter asked.

Stephoine smirked. "Impossible! You can't it's in your blood" she explained. Hunter was confused. "Follow me" she led to the one of the halls, and there were trophies displayed, She pointed to the largest one. There had Hunter's father name, for cerebral assassin MVP.

"Dude… I didn't know your father was a cerebral assassin," Chris whispered.

"Me either" he replied. Hunter looked at his watch. "I got to go meet Kane on the field, I'll see you later ok?" Hunter ran to the field seeing Kane there waiting for him. Kane smiled to Hunter.

"So you finally showed up. Well then no time like the present to get you ready for this" he explained. Before Kane was a box, it started moving which spooked Hunter out.

"Is it suppose to move?" Hunter asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah. If it where it wouldn't be much fun now wouldn't it?" Kane shot back with a freaky smile. Hunter knew Kane loved this game, Kane opened the box, there was a large ball and three folded things chained down. "Now then the basic stuff you need to be concerned about, the things chained down at steel. They go about hitting anything and anyone off their stick… litterly" Kane explained. "When you are whacked with these, you are pretty much in the hospital for a good three weeks" Kane explained. Hunter gulped his pride. "But not to worry, you can use the steel against the other team that's what Adam and Jason are for. They are really good at doing that, for me I help you out. As captain of the team it is my job to ensure I have the most players compared to the other team. I have taken hits for the team you know!" he explained.

"Is that why your head looks weird?" Hunter asked. Kane glared at him harshly.

"Dare say that again Hunter, I don't care if you survived you know who. I will kick your scrawny ass so hard, everyone in your family will feel it!" Kane warned. Hunter nodded and kept his mouth shut. Kane went over the other objects, there was the large heavy ball that you had to throw through a squared circle in order to get points, and then there was the flying belt. "Now you're part… You are to catch this. This is called a snatch. You catch it the game is over" Kane explained. Hunter smirked, as the object he was to catch was a small golden belt. But when he saw it grow thin wings and did laps around his head instantly. He knew it was something more difficult to catch. Kane smirked. "Good luck. We got a game tomorrow," Kane laughed. Hunter felt like he had stepped in something, and it wasn't good.


	6. Chapter 6 time to play the game

Chapter 6 Time to play the game!

Hunter was nervous before his first game. He was just given a new broom from his messenger dragon. The Pedigree 9000! To his shock… it was a sledgehammer! Hunter knew this would give him the edge in the game. He joined the others who were all ready for this. Kane lead the charge followed by Adam and Jason. Backed up by three others who went by the name of Robert Van Damson, Steven Richardson, and Matt Hardy. Hunter stood next to Kane. Kane looked down at him "You nervous?" he asked. Hunter nodded. "I was too, but I got over that pretty quickly… I think" Kane replied.

"You don't remember?" Hunter questioned.

"Oddly no, I was hit by one of those steel things I showed you yesterday. I woke up in a hospital bed when I came too. But we won!" With that the gate opened. Hunter walked out see everyone cheering for him. He was the only new student ever to join the team; he was one of the youngest too. They were facing Scaleyarse today. Their team captain has been known for cheating. Eddie Gurrarrotoro. There was his team, Rico, Albert, Rene, Booker, Tyson, Jamie Noble, and Danny Bashem. They were all ready to get down and dirty for this. Taking to the sky Hunter saw his friends cheering him on. He saw Taker Darcodorf watching too. So he knew he better make this good. When the objects were released they flew all over the place. Hunter didn't know what to do at first till one of the steel objects came. He dodged it in the nick of time. Only to see Jason come from behind, grab it and hit Tyson full force!

"Damn!" Hunter called out.

"Hey! It's what I do!" Jason smirked. Hunter flew around the field; he saw Jason and Adam use the flying steel to take out Danny. He watched Kane take the large ball and throw it through Scaleyarse's goal getting five points to start the game.

"This is just starting the game homes!" called Eddie.

"Bring it on Scaleyarse!" Kane shot back, just as Tyson blind-sided him from the back of the head with one of the flying steel sheets. The crowd gasped in shock, but those of the Griffengree house were not surprised to see Kane speed after Tyson for that last shot!

"Whoa… he's ok?" Hunter asked.

"He's our captain for a reason!" called Matt. "Now get off your stick and get some points!" he called. Hunter looked about the field for the golden snatch. It was a hard thing to find.

"Damn why did they make it so small? Who the hell invented this game anyway?" he wondered. He looked for the snatch only to be shoved harshly by Booker. Booker laughed as Hunter went flying down. He tried to pull up but something was wrong! He couldn't! His sledgehammer went left right up and down trying to get him off.

"What's wrong?" Chris as Stephoine as they watched the game, Stephoine used her goggles and found Professor Spark talking on the other side of the field.

"Oh no! Spark is cursing Hunter!" she whispered.

"How do you know?" Chris demanded.

She showed him what she saw. "He's not breaking eye contact! When casting a spell you have to keep full eye contact!" She replied. Pulling out her wand, she left her seat and ran over to the other side of the field as fast as she could through the stands. She went under the stands where Spark was casting his spell. Pulling out her wand she whispered. "Flame tame" and made Spark's robe catch fire! The people parted and Hunter got back on his game. Just as the golden snatch flew right by him, Hunter knew it was his time. With great speed he flew down to chase the snatch. But he knew someone was following him. He did a quick pause and a fast turn knocking Tyson off his stick… litterly.

"Haha sucker!" He smirked. Hunter kept going, Kane saw this and was pleased… not before Eddie jumped him and threw him off! Kane hit the side of the tapestry that lined the field; many were in shock that someone threw Kane off his game. He crash landed on the ground and was out cold. Hunter was worried. But knew the game would be quickly over if he got that snatch! He kept flying after it, but Rico same in and was neck and neck with Hunter, pushing and shoving one another to get their opponent off their stick, but no good. Hunter noticed all the glittery things Rico was wearing.

"Dude, you catch that thing it will clash!" he explained.

"You're right! I am in no right fashion to get gold on this outfit! Thanks!" he said and pulled off!

"Damn, I didn't think that was really going to work!" he laughed. Hunter kept up with the snatch, he watched it try and dodge and swerve its way out of his sight. But Hunter was locked on it. In a bold move Hunter stood fully on his Pedigree 9000 getting closer and closer. He was in reach of it until he lost his balance. His Pedigree hit the ground. Hunter went flying through the air and bounced a few time off the ground. People gasped in shock as to what happened. But Hunter got back up. He went into his pants and pulled out the snatch! People laughed and cheered for Hunter.

"Well that was total D.A.L!" he laughed. Hunter held up the snatch proudly. The people cheered, but Hunter saw the teacher tend to Kane. Hunter learned what taking one for the team was all about. "I still think that's how his head looks so weird" he muttered.

After the game…

Hunter went to the ward where Kane was being kept. Kane was sitting there grinning like a cat with a mouse. "We won," he said before Hunter even opened his mouth.

Hunter smiled. "Yeah we did" Hunter grinned. He noticed Kane's attention was on the wall. Hunter turned to see the dog painting, they were playing cards and one was cheating.

"Damn those pit bulls, can't trust any of them" he smirked. "So… I'll be ready for the next game!" Kane grinned. Even though Kane took a beating, he truly loved this game. Hunter did too. He figured he would get better at it, till he can proudly say he was that damn good at Fidget!


	7. Chapter 7 Something's afoot

Chapter 7 Something's foot.

It started out as a normal day in Ringwarts. Hunter and Chris had learned many things, one of them from Showgrid by accident. They were told of a champion stone. Unknown as to the origins however learned it was extremely powerful. In their spare time Hunter, Chris and Stephoine researched about the stone. Only to know of one other person who knew its power and secretes. "Taker Darcodorf?" pondered Stephoine. "He knows of this?"

Chris pulled out a card from his magic toad that had a small bio of Taker Darcodorf. "He worked on it with a long friend of his, Paul Bearerlor. They created the stone to unleash one's immortality in their powers" Chris explained.

"Sweet" Hunter grinned. "But… where is it now?" he asked.

Stephoine pulled out a book and flipped through the pages rapidly. She stopped at one page and cleared her throat. "It says here Paul Bearerlor has been in hiding, only to drink the powerful energies that the stone creates when casted into a small pool of water. Paul drinks from it to ensure life for twenty years" she explained.

"Damn he must be old!" Chris smirked. Hunter was in deep though for a while.

"Say… they said there was something in the basement right? Could that be where it's hidden?" Hunter questioned. Chris and Stephoine looked to Hunter in a shocking manner.

"Are you saying… you want to go looking for it?" Chris demanded. Hunter smiled and nodded. "You're mad! When do we start looking?"

"You two are a bunch of idiots if you are thinking about looking for it!" Stephoine scolded.

"Well no one asked you!" Chris shot back. "Why the hell are you even hanging out with us?" Chris' words hurt Stephoine. She left the table and ran. Hunter didn't like the way Chris told her off like that.

People grew concerned when Stephoine didn't show up for dinner, it was raining outside and many were concerned for her. Hunter was told Griffengree was down points due to his misconduct in his class with professor Spark. Figures, he knew Spark didn't like him… but not hate him as to deduct points. 70 he last counted were taken off because of him. They were about to sit and eat till Professor Stevely came running in panicked.

"OGRE! OGRE! WHAT! I SAID OGRE!" he yelled and then passed out. Taker Darcodorf didn't waste any time.

"Teacher get the students to their rooms. All available staff came with me now!" he ordered ready for action. Hunter and Chris followed Kane half way to the room. However Hunter realized something.

"Stephoine! We have to find her!" He grabbed Chris and pulled him off to the side. "We have to find her before the ogre does!" he explained.

"What is ogre is like Shrek? I mean he could be nice?" Chris suggested.

Hunter stared at him as if he had a hole in his head. "If you see a talking donkey then we are ok. If not. I will kick you a for thinking such a stupid idea!" Hunter growled back. As it turned out, there was no talking donkey. They looked everywhere they could; they came to the girl's bathroom.

"Are you mad, I ain't going in there" Chris stated.

Hunter nodded. "Ok, scream if you see the ogre" with that said Hunter went into the bathroom, Chris quickly followed much to their shock they head Stephoine screaming, before them was his pale red ogre standing at least ten feet tall!

"Oh hell" Hunter muttered. The ogre took hold of one of the toilets and started throwing it at Stephoine. The quickly dodged it, but now they were stuck on how to get out of the bathroom.

"Anyone have any bright ideas?" Hunter demanded.

"Screaming is good" Chris replied. Stephoine tried her magic against, but she grew too scared. Hunter figured if he was going down… might as well go down fighting. He took hold of his want; the Ogre took hold of another toilet.

"Throne dethroned!" he chanted, the toilet levitated above the ogre's head and fell directly on it! It made it dizzy, so Hunter jumped it. Trying to think of a spell but he was being thrown every which way! Chris decided to do something drastic taking his wand and closing his eyes to do so. Hunter was thrown from the Ogre when a loud piff sound was heard; the ogre fell to the ground and was out cold! Just as the teacher stormed in, Taker Darcodorf was the first one in. He glared at the three wondering what the hell happened. Lindala quickly followed as did Spark and Stevely.

"What the hell happened here? What is that God awful smell?" Taker Darcodorf demanded. He saw the Ogre lying on the ground knocked out cold.

"This is going to cost you 10 points for not doing as we say… however…"

"Wait, they did it because they were worried about me" Stephoine stated.

Lindala looked to her. "Let me finish. Hunter… Chris, you are both given thirty points for stopping the ogre, not many first year students can say they did" she replied. Hunter, Chris and Stephoine made their way out. Chris held his wand back with disgust.

"Where the hell did you stick that thing?" Hunter demanded.

"Dude… trust me. You don't wanna know!" Chris replied. "I got to sanitize it now… any spells for that?" he asked.

"A lot of soap and water" Stephoine smirked.

Word spread like wildfire of what had happened. Hunter went to see Showgrid one day who was hiding something. "Showgrid?" Hunter asked. Showgrid turned quickly yet hid something behind his back. "What do you have?" he asked. Showgrid reluctantly showed Hunter what he had; it was a black speckled egg. Hunter didn't see what the big deal was.

"It's a dragon!" he whispered.

"Dragon? But Showgrid we have dragons, messenger dragons" Hunter explained.

Showgrid smiled. "Yeah I know… but this one will be BIG. I have always wanted a pet Dragon, Cuddles was easy to tame…"

"Cuddles?" Hunter asked.

"My three headed guard cat…. Oh… I don't think I should have told you that," he said worriedly.

"Cuddles…. Guard cat… Showgrid what's going on?" Hunter demanded.

"Sorry Hunter, I said too much. But all I can say is that guy at the bar knew his dragons, this one is a fireball from Canada!" Showgrid grinned. Hunter just smiled. Hunter went back inside Ringwarts. The Christmas holiday was coming up very soon, and he was going to stay at Ringwarts. Christmas at his cousin's house always sucked. He never got anything, so he decided to stay and research the champion's stone with Chris. Chris had to stay this year. His parents were seeing his older brother Andrew who was researching dragons. He was nicknamed Test for a reason. Hunter was in the main room where people normally came to eat. Stephoine was all packed and ready to leave. She looked at the boys.

"You are going to look up the champions stone?" she asked.

"We have, we can't find it anywhere!" Chris replied. Stephoine had the 'I know something you don't know look'

"You checked everywhere… but the restricted section" she smirked as she left. Chris looked to Hunter.

"She knew where we could look?" he demanded. Hunter shrugged.

"Women" he sighed.


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas and a mission

Chapter 8 Christmas and a mission

Christmas morning. Hunter didn't really think much of it. For he never got anything. He knew his greedy family members wouldn't send him anything. However Chris Jumping on his bed made him think otherwise. "HUNTER! HUNTER WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" he cheered. Hunter slowly came too.

"What's so great about it?" he asked.

Chris grinned. "Besides the fact there stuff under the tree for you?" Hunter's eyes shot open; he whipped on his glasses and ran down the stairs to see. Hunter was shocked that there were gifts for him. He smiled, as his messenger dragon was asleep by the fireplace. Chris smiled.

"Must be nice to have a messenger dragon," he explained.

"What do you have?" Hunter asked.

"A pigeon" Chris replied. "But not anymore" Hunter was rather confused. "Your dragon ate it this morning!" Chris laughed. Hunter laughed back.

"Oh man, if you need something sent you can borrow him. I called him Helmsley"

"What kind of name is that?" Chris demanded. Hunter shrugged; he just liked the sound it had. Hunter opened up his first gift. It was a large robe.

"A bathrobe?" he asked aloud. He tired it on, and it was a good fit. But Chris' eyes widened.

"Dude… Look down!" Hunter looked down. He was transparent! "Sweet you got the concealing robe! Those are super cool and ultra rare! You're lucky!" Chris grinned.

"Yeah… sweet. Now we have a way to get into the basement without being noticed!" he smirked. Chris sighed.

"I would use that on my brothers! You know there is such a thing as acream?" Chris laughed. Hunter lost it then and there, falling to the floor and laughing. Hunter opened a present from Showgrid; it was a small sweater for Helmsley. Just to keep him warm when it gets cold outside. Hunter smiled as he went to his dragon and placed the little sweater on it. He didn't fight or hesitate. Helmsley liked it!

"Hey… I just remembered something, there was a robbery at the bank Showgrid took me. We went to a vault and he took something out, it was robbed a while later…. Nothing was inside…." Hunter began to ponder now.

"You think that cape was in there?" Chris asked.

Hunter took it off and looked to his friend. "I don't know man. All I know is something is getting closer, perhaps we have to find the stone much sooner than planned" Hunter replied.

Hunter knew he had to test out his robe, so he did that when no one would be looking. The nighttime. Although it was forbidden of students to be out of their rooms at night, Hunter knew he had to do this. He went through many of the hallways, and up the stairs to a room he had never been to. Not a teacher noticed him! But the room he came across was something; the room was empty… all but of one thing. A video camera and a TV hooked up to it. Hunter was rather confused as to why a camera would be up here. He took off the robe and walked before it. Turning to the TV he was given quite a startle. He saw himself, the way he was right now talking to his parents! He had always wanted to talk to them… but they were on the video and he was the only one here.

"This is messed up," he whispered. But he was compelled to watch. He sat there for what seemed like Hours, but he knew he had to get back to his room. He would tell Stephoine when she came back from Christmas break.

By morning, Hunter told Chris what had happened. Chris was fascinated right away. "It showed your parents… Dude this is serious huh?" he asked. Hunter nodded. He was about to continue but Johna Cennon came jumping in, he looked like his feet were bounded together.

"This is whack, as you can see, I can't move someone please. Rando and his lackeys tied spelled up my feet, like Showgrid wrapping up a 20 course feast." He called.

"Must he always do that?" Chris asked.

Cennon made his way to their table. "A little help for your fellow Gree, when I'm done, I will be sure that Rando can't see me!" Johna called out. The table laughed when he waved his hands in front of his face, he lost his balance and fell to the floor. Hunter and the other laughed.

"Hey dude, you want to play a quick game?" Chris asked, not before his 2 older brothers jumped him.

"PILE UP ON CHRIS!" they called out. Hunter laughed as Chris was nearly crushed by his older brothers. Hunter waited till Chris was able to get up under his own power before they would leave to do more research and play some games. The have heard of Wizard's chest, however Chris introduced him to Wizard checkers. At first Hunter thought it was the dumbest game he had ever seen. Yet when he lost a piece he watched it get vaporized!

"Whoa" he whispered. Chris smirked.

"Not just a game… Imagine being vaporized for real! Oy nasty" Chris stated. He then looked around to see if anyone was looking. Leaning forward he whispered. "Let's see if we can get to the basement tonight" Hunter nodded in agreement.

Later that night

Chris, Hunter and Stephoine strolled through the halls of the school under the robe. They assumed it was the perfect crime since no one could see them. However having to carry a lamp gave away their location… to Rando Malcoy! Who didn't hesitate to tattle to Professor Lindala, as a result. Hunter, Stephoine, Chris AND Rando all had points taken off. As well they were forced to assist Showgrid with ground keeping duties. Hunter was not very thrilled with this. Since he knew something was going to happen soon and it would put everyone in danger if it weren't solved quickly. Hunter thought he would go to the headmaster. Taker Darcodorf and tell him what he knows. However that plan backfired when he learned Darcodorf was called away on business. Rather fishy of all times Taker Darcodorf was called away. When he clearly knew something was up.


	9. Chapter 9 time to take things

Chapter 10 time to take things to the next step.

Hunter knew it was now time for them to stop Professor Spark; all things seemed to have pointed to him. Spark walked with a limb, assuming he had a run in with cuddles. Second when there was an ogre in the school he went out another door. And didn't followed Taker Darcodorf as ordered too. It was even concluded by Stephoine, they decided today would be the day they would stop Professor Spark. They were outside asking Showgrid about Cuddles and the man who gave him the dragon egg. "We talked about Cuddles… why do you ask?" he questioned them.

"We think the one who gave you the egg is after the champion stone! What did you tell him about Cuddles?" Hunter demanded.

"Nothing really. Besides Cuddles is a deep sleeper and you got to have something to wake him up, that's all. Catnip gets him to move any time…. I don't think I should have told him that," Showgrid stated.

"He knows then! Come on!" Hunter called. They ran back inside. Only to be stopped by Johna Cennon.

"Look my friends, I know what you are up to. And I cannot let you pass through. My mind is made. My feet are planted. Stay here before you get you're asses suspended!" he pleaded. Stephoine knew they had no time for this.

"Sorry Cennon. Freeze breeze" she called. A cold breeze hit Johna. He stood there frozen. "He will be ok. Come on!" Hunter ran to his room and got his invisibility robe, he covered Stephoine, Chris and himself as they ran to the basement of the school. There was a large door and it was unlocked. Someone had already been here. Walking in, much to their surprise they see the three-headed cat… asleep on the way in.

"Damn that is one large pussy" Hunter smirked, only to have Stephoine slap him hard in the arm. "A pussy cat! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Hunter smirked. There was a problem. How do they get the cat to move?" he asked them. Chris thought of something. He pulled out his wand and carefully walked up to the cat. He placed the wand under it's nose, when it breathed the one head woke up screeching. Waking the other 2 heads, the cat bolted to the corner hissing. Chris smiled to the others.

"I still didn't get the stench out" he grinned. They went into the trap door, but only to notice there was no stairs. All three fell in, only to land in quick sand!

"AAAHHH! We're going to die!" Chris screamed.

"NO! This is dark sand! Sink and you'll see!" Stephoine stood still and sunk into the sand.

"STEPH!" Hunter called.

"I'm ok!" She called back. "Just sink! It will take you though!" Hunter remained still and sunk through. Chris struggled.

"No way! I ain't doing this!" Chris called.

Stephoine knew they couldn't wait. She took out her wand. "Gavitius pulleo!" she called. Chris dropped through like a bag of rocks. He had trouble getting up.

"What the hell did you do!" he demanded.

Stephoine smirked. "Increased your gravity so you would just fall though" she laughed. She undid her spell and Chris got up. "You're welcome" Stephoine grinned. Chris rolled his eyes; they walked through the door to the next room. There they saw nothing but a sledgehammer. Chris looked up seeing a bunch of keys just floating in the air.

"Uh… ok… so what now?" he asked Hunter. Hunter picked up the sledgehammer and he looked about ready to mound it. However a grin came across his face, with one swift movement he took out the door that led to the next room. Hunter turned to the others with a grin on his face. "That works for me!" Chris stated.

"No argument here" Stephoine replied. They just walked through without a key. The next room was a complex room; there was a checkerboard with pieces.

"Damn we got to play this dumb game?" Hunter demanded.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Is nothing easy here anymore?" he asked. Hunter looked at the sledgehammer and just bashed the pieces. He looked to the others.

"Screw this I'm going ahead" he called. No matter what pieces came to him he would take them out with the sledgehammer. He made it to the other side of the room; again with the sledgehammer he bashed in the door and walked through. There he saw the mirror that showed his parents, and someone looking into it. Much to his surprise it was Professor Stevely! "Whoa…. Where's Spark?" Hunter asked.

"What? You didn't think Professor Spark was behind this? What? I said you didn't think he was behind this?" Stevely shot back.

"Why the hell do you say what all the time? It gets on my nerves" Hunter shot back.

Stevely stared at him oddly. "Get on your nerves? You have been on mine ever since we met! You know how many times I have tried to kill you! Damn you keep living!" Stevely confessed.

"Whoa… at the fidget match… Spark was cursing me!" Hunter explained.

"No! He was saving your backside as I was cursing you, you bas$rd!" Stevely stated. "That dumbass was saving your life!"

Hunter was taken back. He always thought Spark hated him. "Wait… so it was you who let in the Ogre!" Hunter concluded.

"By golly he has a brain and he can use it! You're damn right I let in that ogre. Spark cut me off when I was trying to sneak out to destroy you. He never trusted me again and he kept an eye on me, so I had to be more careful around you. So I decided to do the next best thing… get the champion stone and destroy you…" Stevely looked at the mirror. "But the damn thing is broken! How do I use it? I know what I want…" Stevely started at the mirror. Seeing him self-holding the stone.

"Get the boy…" came a creepy voice. Stevely turned to Hunter.

"Come here now!" he ordered. Hunter didn't know what to do; he didn't know where the other voice came from. Hunter went down to the mirror and looked in.

"What do you see?" Stevely asked. Hunter watched as his reflection held out the stone, and it was dropped into his pocket in his pants.

"I have just become the world's highest paid Fidget player… I'm claiming I'm that damn good" Hunter lied.

"HE HAS IT!" came the voice again. Hunter back away. From Stevely, Stevely reached out to grab him. "No, let me talk to him"

"But… you're weak!" Stevely protested, however he took off the hat he wore and turned around. Hunter was sick to see a face in the back of Austin's head! The face was oddly farmiller to him.

"Hunter Potter… listen to me" the voice creped. "The power of the stone in your hand will grant be a body once more, and allow your parents to come back. You will be together again. And I will no longer have to live off of dragon's blood. Just give us the stone!" he ordered. Hunter looked at the stone.

"Why are you so farmiller to me?" Hunter asked. He could feel his scar become warm and hurt him.

The face smiled. "I gave you that scar Hunter…"

Hunter knew then and there who it was. "You killed my parents! If it weren't for you, I would have a family, I wouldn't need this damn stone!" Hunter shouted back.

"GET HIM!" Stevely quickly turned and tried to attack Hunter. Hunter wasn't afraid to fight back. However just laying his hands on Stevely burned him Stevely wailed about being burned that he didn't see Hunter grab the sledgehammer. With a swift motion, Stevely exploded into dust on impact! Hunter watched as a figure emerged from the ashes and go right through him knocking him out, however he still had the stone in his pocket…


	10. Chapter 10 Something in the woods

Chapter 9 Something is in the wood.

Hunter, Stephoine, Chris and Rando were at Showgrid's place ready to help out with the chores to their shock they were going out to the woods in the dark! Showgrid didn't come alone. He brought his dog Mutt. Hunter didn't come alone either. Armed with his Pedigree 9000 and his messenger dragon Helmsley. He knew Helmsley was small, but he packed a HUGE bite! Showgrid looked to the group. "Ok them come along. I warn you now; we have had some trouble as of late. Tonight if you find anything strange, you call out to everyone with you wand got it?" he explained, all silently nodded. Showgrid smiled to Hunter. "You brought your dragon… Good choice!" Showgrid divided up the group. He took Stephoine, Chris, and Rando as Hunter was left with Mutt.

"Are you sure I would be ok with a dog?" Hunter asked skeptically. "I mean could Rando come with me?"

Rando was rather surprised. "Are you saying I'm better than you?" he grinned.

"No, I mean if something were to attack me. It would get you first!" Hunter shot back, Rando glared at him. But Showgrid didn't change his mind. He sent Hunter left and took the other in the opposite direction. The forest did freak him out quite abit. Noises were heard that he had never listened to before. Strange calls and growls came from every which way.

"Yesh, I get stuck with a Mutt" Hunter sighed. His dragon Helmsley growled at him in protest. "Hey I know you are strong and powerful. But would be able to take down something the size of me? Or bigger?" Hunter asked it. His dragon curled around his neck gently. Hunter smirked, as he continued to follow Mutt. He wasn't that bad by him self, I mean Mutt is Showgrid's dog it knows where everything is! The continued along through the forest, it was as bad a Hunter thought. He walked to his dragon, and see what the dog would be doing. Everything was well till he heard it, something loud, and then a scream from a creature of some sort. Hunter went to see, figuring Mutt was right behind him… Oh no, the dog just happened to have ran away! "Damn dog!" Hunter growled. He took out his wand and made light come from the tip, he shined it where he heard the noise. He thought nothing was there at first but when he saw a dark shadowy figure before him he jumped back, this thing looked like a man, however it's face was hidden, on the ground was a dead dragon! Hunter felt his dragon Helmsley curl up even closer to him in fear, this person was going to attack him next however something came out of the wood. Hunter was amazed to see a griffin of all creatures to come from the woods scare off this thing dressed in black. The griffin looked at Hunter seeing his coiled dragon.

"Not many can be as brave as you," he said to Hunter.

Hunter looked at it as if it were nuts. "Ok, first off you can talk? Second. What did I do that was so brave?" he questioned.

The griffin looked down at Hunter. Its body was in the shape of a lion, its head was that of a hawk and it seemed to have the feet of a dragon. The griffin approached Hunter's small dragon Helmsley, extending its claw out.

"Come my friend I need you," explained the griffin. Helmsley slowly uncoiled from Hunter's neck. The Griffin took it to the fallen dragon. "You know what you must do" Hunter watched as his small dragon lapped up what was left of the dead dragon. As it was doing that Hunter looked to the griffin.

"Drinking dragon's blood allows anyone to see great treasure, it also saves lives. Much like the Unicorn's blood. It will give you life on the brink of death; dragon blood is cursed as well. Those who drink it will eventually die a horrible death. I needed your dragon to drink the rest of its blood," the griffin explained.

"But… why?" Hunter asked.

"The blood of a dragon is used for many things, spells, increase one's power. Let one live life a while longer. Dragons are widely respected. Killing one, and you will kill magic too. They are the source of it"

Hunter knew he was in over his head on this, when he hears his dragon coo out loud he figured it was done. The griffin went over to it and took Helmsley into his claws. He passed him back to Hunter. He was amazed to how heavy his dragon was. It fell asleep instantly in his arms. "Will he be ok?" Hunter asked the griffin.

"He will be, just tired. But wait and see and he shall grow with a new strength!" it stated. Hunter nodded back to it. "Come I shall help you get back to your school" The griffin plucked Hunter off the ground and placed it on its back. They flew through the air; Hunter was amazed to how large the area around Ringwarts was! The Griffin landed before Showgrid and the others. Hunter got off its back and looked at the others with a grin on his face.

"Well did you find something?" Showgrid asked.

"Are you blind? I have a griffin here!" Hunter shot back. Showgrid smiled.

"Charlie" Showgrid smirked. He knew it!

Charlie approached Showgrid. "Another is gone to us," he said. Showgrid sighed. He looked frustrated.

"I will hunt this creature down!" he growled.

Hunter stepped forward. "But Showgrid. I wasn't a creature… it was a man!" he explained. Showgrid looked to the others.

"All of you go back inside. I will deal with this; tell no one what you have heard. We can't scare any of the students," he stated. Hunter was getting worried, something was out there, and it wanted the champion stone. For the stone had great powers, and in the wrong hands, it would make everything disastrous.


	11. Chapter 11 A fitting end

Chapter 10 time to take things to the next step.

Hunter knew it was now time for them to stop Professor Spark; all things seemed to have pointed to him. Spark walked with a limb, assuming he had a run in with cuddles. Second when there was an ogre in the school he went out another door. And didn't followed Taker Darcodorf as ordered too. It was even concluded by Stephoine, they decided today would be the day they would stop Professor Spark. They were outside asking Showgrid about Cuddles and the man who gave him the dragon egg. "We talked about Cuddles… why do you ask?" he questioned them.

"We think the one who gave you the egg is after the champion stone! What did you tell him about Cuddles?" Hunter demanded.

"Nothing really. Besides Cuddles is a deep sleeper and you got to have something to wake him up, that's all. Catnip gets him to move any time…. I don't think I should have told him that," Showgrid stated.

"He knows then! Come on!" Hunter called. They ran back inside. Only to be stopped by Johna Cennon.

"Look my friends, I know what you are up to. And I cannot let you pass through. My mind is made. My feet are planted. Stay here before you get you're asses suspended!" he pleaded. Stephoine knew they had no time for this.

"Sorry Cennon. Freeze breeze" she called. A cold breeze hit Johna. He stood there frozen. "He will be ok. Come on!" Hunter ran to his room and got his invisibility robe, he covered Stephoine, Chris and himself as they ran to the basement of the school. There was a large door and it was unlocked. Someone had already been here. Walking in, much to their surprise they see the three-headed cat… asleep on the way in.

"Damn that is one large pussy" Hunter smirked, only to have Stephoine slap him hard in the arm. "A pussy cat! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Hunter smirked. There was a problem. How do they get the cat to move?" he asked them. Chris thought of something. He pulled out his wand and carefully walked up to the cat. He placed the wand under it's nose, when it breathed the one head woke up screeching. Waking the other 2 heads, the cat bolted to the corner hissing. Chris smiled to the others.

"I still didn't get the stench out" he grinned. They went into the trap door, but only to notice there was no stairs. All three fell in, only to land in quick sand!

"AAAHHH! We're going to die!" Chris screamed.

"NO! This is dark sand! Sink and you'll see!" Stephoine stood still and sunk into the sand.

"STEPH!" Hunter called.

"I'm ok!" She called back. "Just sink! It will take you though!" Hunter remained still and sunk through. Chris struggled.

"No way! I ain't doing this!" Chris called.

Stephoine knew they couldn't wait. She took out her wand. "Gavitius pulleo!" she called. Chris dropped through like a bag of rocks. He had trouble getting up.

"What the hell did you do!" he demanded.

Stephoine smirked. "Increased your gravity so you would just fall though" she laughed. She undid her spell and Chris got up. "You're welcome" Stephoine grinned. Chris rolled his eyes; they walked through the door to the next room. There they saw nothing but a sledgehammer. Chris looked up seeing a bunch of keys just floating in the air.

"Uh… ok… so what now?" he asked Hunter. Hunter picked up the sledgehammer and he looked about ready to mound it. However a grin came across his face, with one swift movement he took out the door that led to the next room. Hunter turned to the others with a grin on his face. "That works for me!" Chris stated.

"No argument here" Stephoine replied. They just walked through without a key. The next room was a complex room; there was a checkerboard with pieces.

"Damn we got to play this dumb game?" Hunter demanded.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Is nothing easy here anymore?" he asked. Hunter looked at the sledgehammer and just bashed the pieces. He looked to the others.

"Screw this I'm going ahead" he called. No matter what pieces came to him he would take them out with the sledgehammer. He made it to the other side of the room; again with the sledgehammer he bashed in the door and walked through. There he saw the mirror that showed his parents, and someone looking into it. Much to his surprise it was Professor Stevely! "Whoa…. Where's Spark?" Hunter asked.

"What? You didn't think Professor Spark was behind this? What? I said you didn't think he was behind this?" Stevely shot back.

"Why the hell do you say what all the time? It gets on my nerves" Hunter shot back.

Stevely stared at him oddly. "Get on your nerves? You have been on mine ever since we met! You know how many times I have tried to kill you! Damn you keep living!" Stevely confessed.

"Whoa… at the fidget match… Spark was cursing me!" Hunter explained.

"No! He was saving your backside as I was cursing you, you bas$rd!" Stevely stated. "That dumbass was saving your life!"

Hunter was taken back. He always thought Spark hated him. "Wait… so it was you who let in the Ogre!" Hunter concluded.

"By golly he has a brain and he can use it! You're damn right I let in that ogre. Spark cut me off when I was trying to sneak out to destroy you. He never trusted me again and he kept an eye on me, so I had to be more careful around you. So I decided to do the next best thing… get the champion stone and destroy you…" Stevely looked at the mirror. "But the damn thing is broken! How do I use it? I know what I want…" Stevely started at the mirror. Seeing him self-holding the stone.

"Get the boy…" came a creepy voice. Stevely turned to Hunter.

"Come here now!" he ordered. Hunter didn't know what to do; he didn't know where the other voice came from. Hunter went down to the mirror and looked in.

"What do you see?" Stevely asked. Hunter watched as his reflection held out the stone, and it was dropped into his pocket in his pants.

"I have just become the world's highest paid Fidget player… I'm claiming I'm that damn good" Hunter lied.

"HE HAS IT!" came the voice again. Hunter back away. From Stevely, Stevely reached out to grab him. "No, let me talk to him"

"But… you're weak!" Stevely protested, however he took off the hat he wore and turned around. Hunter was sick to see a face in the back of Austin's head! The face was oddly farmiller to him.

"Hunter Potter… listen to me" the voice creped. "The power of the stone in your hand will grant be a body once more, and allow your parents to come back. You will be together again. And I will no longer have to live off of dragon's blood. Just give us the stone!" he ordered. Hunter looked at the stone.

"Why are you so farmiller to me?" Hunter asked. He could feel his scar become warm and hurt him.

The face smiled. "I gave you that scar Hunter…"

Hunter knew then and there who it was. "You killed my parents! If it weren't for you, I would have a family, I wouldn't need this damn stone!" Hunter shouted back.

"GET HIM!" Stevely quickly turned and tried to attack Hunter. Hunter wasn't afraid to fight back. However just laying his hands on Stevely burned him Stevely wailed about being burned that he didn't see Hunter grab the sledgehammer. With a swift motion, Stevely exploded into dust on impact! Hunter watched as a figure emerged from the ashes and go right through him knocking him out, however he still had the stone in his pocket…


End file.
